In the retail setting, one challenge is the handling of product recalls that may affect a large number of products. This challenge may be exacerbated if the products are distributed from a subset of product distribution centers from a larger group of distribution centers. These product recalls require that certain action be taken, usually in a relatively short time period, such as, for example, determining the location of products and removing them from inventory.
It is desirable to develop an approach for the efficient handling of product recalls allowing the input of recall information and the input of responses by product distribution centers. In this regard, it is desirable that the recall information be promptly communicated to those distribution centers with products affected by the recall. Further, it is desirable that the actions and dispositions by the affected distribution centers relating to the recall be monitored to make sure that these actions and dispositions are being conducted in a timely manner.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.